


the confession

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Picnics, Sunsets, Wordcount: 100-500, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot Week 2020 (April): Day 6: “I love you”They say on the top of the hill by the lighthouse.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Amedot Week 2020 (April Version) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690120
Kudos: 4





	the confession

They say on the top of the hill by the lighthouse, a picnic blanket over the green grass, with a basket filled with badly made sandwiches. Amethyst had tried to make them herself, without any help, and it showed. But she had done her best and filled them with love, especially since she knew how much Peridot loved sandwiches.

The sun was setting, coloring the sky a nice of orange and pink that blended together in a perfect way. The white clouds were now a slight pink, it truly was the perfect sunset for what today would be about.

Amethyst wasn’t really into all the overly cheesy stuff, but today she would make an exception. She was going to confess to Peridot. She knew how much Peridot liked cheesy confession (thanks to all the tv she was watching), so she wanted to make this moment more special. She had decided on this day for over two weeks, and the great weather had just been an amazing coincidence. It had only made the scenery even better.

Amethyst saw how Peridot took one of the sandwiches, and ate it slowly.

“This sandwich is delicious, thanks Amethyst!” she said. “This picnic is really nice, I love that you took me here. The scenery is really something else, nothing like Homeworld.” 

She couldn’t help but smile as she heard her voice, and nodded in agreement. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. It was now or never, she would just keep putting this off if she didn’t do it now.

“Peridot,” she began. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

Amethyst took Peridot’s hand in her own, before looking at her face. With her free hand, she carefully removed her visor, making her look into her dark green eyes.

“Peridot, I love you. I love you so much, and I’ve done for a long while. I can’t hide it anymore, I know a confession like this doesn’t really look like my scene, but it’s true. I… hope you accept my feelings.”

A smile grew on the gem’s face, and before Amethyst could think, she got her reply.

“I love you too.”


End file.
